Ghost Girls do it Best
by TheMcgabster
Summary: Mabel dies, but instead of waking up in middle-earth she finds herself in front of Alue, the creator of the Dwarves, he tells her to make sure Thorin finishes his quest, and to keep him alive at the end. Problem is, she is a ghost that only Thorin can see and hear. As you might guess, Thorin's pretty pissed off about this situation.


The sound of machines beeping were my only sort of comfort these last few weeks. The beeping meant the machine was working, that it was still pumping my heart, something I could not do on my own. I could smell the Lysol in the room and the scratchy sheet over my cold still body.

"She will never come out of this coma, her brain took too much damage during the accident, I am sorry for your loss, I will give you a few moments to yourselves before we take her off life support." I'm assuming the doctor said this, that would explain my inability to move or speak or anything else for that matter. At least I still had my thoughts. My mind had woken up that morning, I could not open my eyes or move. I was paralyzed in every aspect.

My mom, I think, took my limp cold hand and squeezed hard, willing me to squeeze back and I wish I could.

"I don't want them to do this" My mom, her soft voice cracked from crying.

"we have to, you heard the doctor, she will never come out of her coma, why just keep a body when spiritually she isn't really here, besides...her life insurance will help with the late bills" My dad was crying now. I could just picture him, days without shaving and rings under his eyes.

_But I am here? I am right in front of you don't do this._

My mom agreed with my dad with a shaky "I guess so"

My body refused to cooperate and I could do nothing as the hospital door opened with a creak and the doctor walked into the room, his footsteps stopped beside my bed and I willed my eyes to open. to show them that I wasn't just a cold body on a cold bed.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asks this as if runners were lining up and were about to go run a mile. _"Are you ready to run? Are you ready to take your daughter off life support and ruin her life!? alright you guys have fun and do your best!"_

I couldn't see my mom or dad but I assumed they had nodded for the _drip drip_ of my IV began to slow then finally stop.

_please don't do this_

Next came my feeding tube.

_what's going to happen to me? stop! _

Finally my life support.

The machine slowed and I could no longer hear anything in the room. Even though behind my eyelids I could only see black the edges began to fade and get a fuzzy whiteness to them, the thumping of my chest slowed. The beeping I had been so familiar with stopped.

**beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

At this point there was probably a flat green line on the monitor.

Behind my eyelids the white in the edges of black began to grow inward. I could think no longer. My eyes suddenly exploded in a dazzling brilliance.

My heart stopped and I was gone.

* * *

><p>My first thought was that God saw me masturbate to Chris Evans in his 'Captain America' outfit and had sent me to hell.<p>

My eyes flickered open and the first thing I noticed was that I was laying on my back looking up at an impossibly tall ceiling. It was intricately carved with such detail it most have taken decades to finish. The marble felt cold on my back and I stood up and saw pillars that led down a hall that seemed to go down forever. The craftsman ship on whatever this place is, was behind comprehension. I could study this place and never get tired.

I looked down at myself and saw I was still wearing my hospital gown and a red band on my wrist that read:

F, 17, Mabel: Deceased

"I'm dead" My voice sounded strange to me, I had not heard it in over a month and I was used to being able to move and speak. I put my hand under my nose and realized I was not breathing. I put two fingers over my neck and felt no pulse.

"You did die, and I have brought you here"

Startled I looked over my shoulder and my mouth dropped open.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like a dream. But there he was, a delicately beautiful face and a body that could melt a cheese sandwich from across the room. And biceps that seemed to say: 'hey! look at these!' he was the kind of man that made you want to drop to your knees, and thank god you were a woman! yeah! He reminded me of my dad, all right. no doubt about it.

"My name is Alue and I am one of the powers of Arda and I have brought you here to my domain that I have built" He spread his arms wide and my eyes trailed over his arms. _yum_

"_okayyy_ Alue, where exactly _is_ your domain? And where the big golden gate? The angles? Am I on PUNK'D? Is Ashton Kutcher here in heaven?"

"I will ignore what you said, I have brought you here to me because I need your help, I have been watching you, back on earth and you are quite the craftsman yes?"

My mind flickered back to the time when I was alive-whoa what a weird thing to think about- It was true I suppose, I took many woodshop and metal classes with different crafts. I felt my hands and realized there were still rough and callouses from years of using them to create.

"I am also a smith, and I created the race of dwarves, that I could teach as my pupils, so they too, may create wonderful crafts. You have caught my eye. and I need you to fulfill a mission for me in exchange for you to carry on into the light"

"So you're some sort of God? okay, cool cool. So are we talking James Bond here? And also YOU'RE FREAKING TAKING ME HOSTAGE FROM THE AFTER LIFE WHAT IS THIS!?" I yelled suddenly and my voiced bounced about the stone walls and Alue continued to stare at me.

"I do not understand your speech, but we haven't much time, will you do this for me?"

"What if I say no?"

"You will spend your eternity walking around an endless abyss of hell with no way out"

"alright cool option, cool option. Well sign me up!" I clapped my hands together, I had no other option.

Alue smiled and I wished I had brought a change of underwear with me from the hospital.

"Here, take this" He reached out towards me and opened his palm to reveal a silver bracelet with little door charm attached to it. "When you have complete your mission to my satisfaction you will return to me through this door. I wish you well on your journey"

"That's all I get? No cool gadgets? And what's my mission anyway? Can my codename be 'been there done that''?

"Your duty is to find Thorin Oakenshield, and keep him alive throughout his quest"

"Who's Thorin Oakenshield?"

"He is by far my greatest creations descendant, his fate is grim and I wish not to let him perish, he has much promise for the future, that is why he must be kept alive."

His blue eyes pierced mine. I was in a coma for 2 months after a car accident, I listened to my parents plan on using my death money to pay bills and I was now standing is who-knows where in front of some random man who claims he made a race of people and expects me to become freaking Indiana Jones. Well it would be safe to say I have accomplished, well, little to nothing in my 17 years of life. And _now _ in the freaking afterlife it begins to get exciting. At this point I'm dead and I've excepted that fact, what else could happen to me? I die a _second time, _yeah that would be the cherry on top. I had nothing to lose, might as well give it my all.

"alright, count me in"

"I am now sending you to the Blue Mountains, find Thorin Oakenshield and make sure he finishes his quest successfully"

And with that it seemed like someone pressed the 'slow motion' button and everything began to fade slowly and grow fuzzy until nothing was left but blackness. A white hole opened up beneath my feet and I screamed as I plummeted into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews would freaking awesome<strong>


End file.
